Ginny, its cold outside
by Sunshne5
Summary: Not your typical Christmas song fic. Byproduct of 'Baby, its cold outside' Harry is trying to get Ginny to stay.


**A/NHappy Holidays everybody! Hope you all like this one-shot story. If you didn't catch it by the title this story was by-product of the song _Baby, its cold outside_, one of my favorite holiday songs. One more thing Ginny and Harry are not dating at the beginning of the story, they don't even realize they like each other, not until the beginning of the 'song'. And one more thing, neither Ginny nor Harry sing in this story. I only made it a song-fic because I'm using lyrics in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters identify with the Potter genre, nor I own any of the rights for _Baby, its cold outside_. Also I'm sorry to say I had to make a few small but noticeable changes in the lyrics to accommodate the story a little better. **

_**Ginny, its cold outside **_

Christmas, oh joyful Christmas. Everything is merry and white on Christmas. Not even in the time of the war had it lost its merry or joyful lust. No, in truth, in the time the war was on it had been even more so. It may have to be because all the families wanted to spend each and every moment with each other and the holidays probated that opportunity. Even now that the say war was over, two and a half years sense the Dark Lord was vanquish, people were at there best for Yule.

Now, a day before Christmas Eve, you would all think that everybody would have their presents bought and wrapped up but Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley didn't. Here she was walking from store to store trying to find the perfect gifts for each of her parents, nephews, nieces, brothers, their significant others, and Harry, mustn't forget Harry. It's not that she was a last minute person, in the contrary; she usually got things done with spare time. But this year, especially this season, things had been busy at work.

Working at St. Mungo's was a great pleasure for her but it was quite exhausting with all the accidental cases (Like Mr. Zelman, who wanted to charm a Christmas card to sing Christmas carols when it was open but instead he ended singing carols every time he open his mouth. It had taken about twenty minutes for the receptionist to understand that he wasn't trying to be funny and another two hours to find the counter curse. Although an unforgettable patient, Mr. Zelman wasn't the worst accidental cases this season.) , the seasonal Pepperup potion (the hospital had at least 10 Healers making batches of it every day. Each batch would cover 8-10 patients.) and high increase of child births… Ginny laugh at the though. _The Weasley family sure did extend…_ For you see after the war, its comment for beings to react this way, with so many lives lost because of it there was a raped increase in child birth. Trying to compensate for the lost of love ones and, in a way, celebrate life itself.

_Let's see… I got a Yearn-yarn year supply for Mum… Dad gets…. _She continue down the road, in her mind, crossing down the names of the people she had bought gift so far. Only one person left on the list, you guest it: Harry. The hardest of them all, Harry. _What do you buy the man that defeated Lord Voldemort? What do you buy the man you have had a crush on sense the young, tender age of ten and love for almost 8 years and still counting? _ Well Ginny would have like to know the answer to that.

She stop in front of one of the many window shops, using the wall to keep her packages upright, while she fasten her hood over her red-Weasley hair. It was getting too cold and to windy to be outside but she needed to finish today. Tomorrow, although she had been lucky and isn't scheduled to appear at work, had to help with the Christmas Eve dinner. All the Weasley women have to, not even the girlfriends can't get out of this tradition; much less the only original Weasley woman.

The wind smack into her, making her brown eyes water from the impact. _Okay, if I don't finish this quicker I'm probably get sick and end up at St. Mungo's, tomorrow, anyways… _She though with a mixture of frustration and amusement; just thinking of the irony. Her irritated-brown eyes had found their way up to the sign of the store, where she was standing in front of. _LaFanda's Boutique_…. She had a moment to muse. _Maybe I could find something for Harry in here… _"I hope you're not thinking of finding a present for me, in there." She was startle by Harry's voice. "Harry what… Don't do that." She slapped his arm lightly when she saw the smirk he had on.

His emerald eyes sparkle with amusement. "Did I scare you?" Ginny frowned up at him, "Not scare, per say… more like surprise me."

"Right. Was I a nice or a bad surprise?" He was towering over her, and in by doing so he protected her from a lot of the wind. It gave her a chance to look into his face. Not the face of that scrawny boy she meet so many years ago but the face of a young man, that even though had suffer more then anybody that she has ever known, has the rest of his life ahead of him and is going to get the most of it.

Still frowning, although her eyes betray the expression, she said, "Just a surprise, not a nice one or a bad one. Just a surprise." She raised her shoulders in a shrug. "Oh… Hey, what's that?" Harry looked pass her to the packages still propped against the wall of the boutique. "Are those _Christmas _presents?" He asked with a teasing smile. When she didn't respond he moved towards the packages. "Oh, can I see what you go everybody?" "No! Harry, leave that alone. Harry James Potter, you don't make me hex you!" "It's mine in here too?" Ginny was pulling on one side, to prevent Harry from opening any packages, while Harry pull the other side trying to see what Ginny had been buying. "No, yours isn't in here." Harry looked from the packages that he was still pulling, to her face. "Oh? I'm I not getting one this year?"

Ginny met his green eyes and tease back, "Not if you don't stop behaving like a prick." That stopped the tag-war with the packages. "Alright, I behave like a nice little boy. Now where's my present?" He gave her a smile that would have belonged to Scott, Fred's fist son who is four. "You're incorrigible, you know that?" She asked, giving a little shake of her head. Harry only gave her a smile, shrug and a wink for good measures.

Harry, after finding out that Ginny had finish shopping (she couldn't say that she hadn't gotten his gift yet), and Ginny decided to go to Harry's place and wrap the gifts. It would be safest and a lot easer this way, so the Weasley children and the twins won't find out what they're getting before Christmas. Harry carried most of the packages, against Ginny's protest, only leaving two for Ginny. They walk a little up the street turn left on the corner and continue pass the shop area and into the residential area of Hogsmeade. Harry's cottage was located at the end of the street, not the biggest but one of the most well taken care off. Harry had didn't remember ever having a home, well except for the Burrow but this little cottage was his, so this was HIS fist real home and it 's perfect. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Franklin." Harry greeted his neighbors, an older couple that didn't make a fuss about having Harry-famous-Potter living next to them. "Good evening Mr. Potter." "Good evening Dear, oh and hello there Ms. Weasley. " "Hi." "More presents Dear?" Mrs. Franklin asked Harry. "Oh no, this are Ginny's. I'm just helping her out." "Such the Gentleman, isn't he Dear?" Mrs. Franklin asked Ginny. "You know Harry," she reply for Harry's neighbors to hear and then added in an under toned. "noble gentleman." "Hey I heard that." Ginny smile, innocently, at him. Harry took out his wand and opened the door for Ginny. "We'll see you latter Mr. and Mrs. Franklin." With a waved from his neighbors he closed the door behind him.

They were done wrapping the gift and were setting them aside so they could have a couple of butterbeer before Ginny had to go back to the Burrow. "Do you really think that Charlie is going to like the jacket that I got for him?" Ginny had started to ask Harry's opinion on the gifts that she got for her family, seeing that he already knows who is getting what. "He'll love it, I'm sure. Plus wasn't he hinting that he wanted one the other day?" "I don't remember." she frowned. Even though she has been spending time with her family most of the time her mind is with each of the cases at St. Mungo's. It's not that she means to but it has been hectic at work. They talked a little more about everything and anything that came to mind, just relaxing, catching up and enjoying their butterbeers.

The wind out side howl and beat at the cottage, and it was those sounds that reminded Ginny that she had to get home. "Oh no, Harry I have to get home. I can't believe I lost track of time like this." "We." said Harry. "Excuse me?" she gave him a funny look and he said. "We, as in 'we lost track of time.'" "Oh. Well, yes. We lost track of time but I still have to get home." "Why don't you just stay?" She glanced at him in surprise but then he added. "At least until the storm quiets down." She shocked her head and got up, got her coat and wand from the side table. While Ginny took her hat out off one of the coat's packets, Harry try to pursuit her to stay. "Look you'll stay and we'll have another drink and maybe then the storm will be less dreadful." "I'll just Apparated." "You can't Apparate in or Disapparated out of here." "Well, I'll just flow then." He flushed and rubbed his neck. "You could but I been forgetting to buy more powder." "Okay then I'll just have to walk a safe distance to Apparated home." "Just stay Ginny." The raw look that he gave her would have been enough but…

"**I really can't stay." **Ginny was making her way to the door while putting on her hat and getting out her mittens.

"**Ginny, its cold outside."** Harry tried to argue with her. He really didn't want her to leave yet, not like this. Finally after all this months, he was going to tell her about his feeling for her.

She shocked her head. **"I got to go away."**

"**Ginny, its cold outside."** he said again as if to make sure she heard him this time.

"**The evening has been…"** She try to explain, but was cut of by him.

"**Been hoping you'll drop in."** He looked her in the eyes and there was so much in his eyes that she couldn't look away. But she did finish her sentence. **"…So very nice." **

"**I'll hold you hands,"** Harry took her hands in his to prevent her from getting to the door. **"they're just like ice."** he commented while pulling her back to the sitting room.

"**My mum will start to worry."** Ginny protested but still follow him.

"**Beautiful was the hurry?"** She blushed at being call beautiful and tried to change the topic.

"**My father will be passing the floor."** She pointed out but he couldn't let that discourage him.

"**Listen to the fire place roar." "So really I better scurry."**

"**Beautiful please don't hurry."** He pleaded with her.

Maybe it was the please that got her but she finally said, **"Well maybe just a half a brink more."**

"**Put some music on while I pour."** He gave her a sly look that got her thinking about people that saw her come in.

"**The neighbors might think."** Harry had served their drinks and was about to take a brink but stop to say, **"Ginny, it's bad out there!"**

"**Say, what's in this drink?"** Ginny had tasted her drink thinking it was still hot butterbeer but found out it was something else.

"**Not even owls**_ (no cabs to be had)_** out there."** There was a small comfortable silence after his statement.

A few more sips and they both were a little more content. **"I wish I knew how…" **Ginny start to say but was Harry cut in the middle. **"Your eyes are like starlight now."** With compliments, hey if that keeps her for a little longer… plus it's not like he's lying about any of the compliments. **"...to break the spell."** She finished in almost a whisper. **"I'll take your hat,"** he took her black winter hat and lay it aside. **"your hair is swell."** _Swell? Who, in Merlin's court, still says swell any more? You're an Idiot Harry. Yep, you sure are. _He flushed like craze but that didn't stop him with his plans. Harry started to make more blunt moves. He first took her drink from her and, set his and hers aside. He then started to close the space between them while she scudded away. **"_I ought' say no, no, no Harry."_**_ 'It's getting warmer and it had noting to do with the fire in the chimney.'_ She kept thinking.

"**Mind if I move closer?"** But he didn't wait for her response and move in more, it's not like she could have more away any, not while she wanted to remain in the couch too.

"**At least I'm going to say that I tried." **Harry had started to lean in to give her a kiss but stop at her last reply. He pull away completely, stud up and while he was turn away, so she wouldn't see his emerald eyes full of hurt, he asked.**"What's the sense of hurting my pride?"**

She didn't answered right away and thinking that she hadn't heard his last words said. **"Ginny don't hold out…"** Ginny cut him off before he could go on. **"I really can't stay…"** Why was she trying to make this impossible? Well two can play it that way.

"**Ah, but its cold outside."** so he pointed out.

"**I simply must go."** She started to get up again but Harry graved her left hand.

"**Ginny its cold outside." **it came out almost at a whine.

"**The answer is no." **She said but she began to lower her self in the sit again.

"**Uh Ginny, its cold outside." **He was winning his battle. They stayed silent for a few seconds just staring at each other with Ginny's hand still in both of Harry's.

"**The welcome has been …." **He sure had a terrible hobbit of interrupting her. **"I'm lucky that you drop in…"** **"..so nice and warm." **

"**Look out the window at that storm!"** He had a felling that she was trying to come up with something to say. Once again he pleaded for her to stay; they could always send a message letting her family know she was okay and safe from the storm.

"**Ron will be suspicious." **None of her brothers would like the idea of her spending the night at Harry's, no matter how much they like him; she was sure.

"**Man, your lips look delicious." **He was staring at her lips while licking his.

"**Charlie will be there at the door." **_'Stay in track Ginny, as much as this sound appalling not only Charlie but the rest will probably kill him if you stay.' _

"**Waves upon a tropical shore…" **_'That's how it's going to fell to kiss those lips.'_ Harry didn't even notice that he said some of that out loud.

"**The twins' minds are vicious." **She had to make him understand that she was going not for her sake but for his.

"**Gosh you lips look delicious." ** Harry dragged his gaze from her lips to her eyes and saw the raw expression that was forming.

"**Well maybe just a half a brink more."** He smile and serve her a little more firewhisky.

"**Never such a blizzard before." **Harry commented but in return he only got a nod. She took another sip of her drink and then set it aside. She stared at the fire and started to get too comfortable again but she knew she had to leave now or she wouldn't leave at all.

She sat up a little strait and started to re-gather her staff. **"I got to get home." **

"**Ginny you'll freeze out there!" **

'**_Say lent me a coat.'_ **she was going to get him to let her go.

"**It's up to your knees out there!" **

"**You're really been grant…"** _'I know he was going to interrupted me again._

"**Your eyes are like starlight now." ** **"but don't you see?"** Ginny could have growl of frustration, Harry was just being too thick.

"**How can you do this thing to me?" **He whispered resting his cheek on hers.

"**There's bound to be talk tomorrow…" **she too was whispering, making this more intimate. **"Making my life long sorrow…." **She had pull away long enough that they were staring in each others eyes. **"At least there'll be plenty imply." "If you caught pneumonia and died."**

"**I really can't stay…" **Harry was opening his mouth to interrupt but she held out a hand so he could let her finish. **"but its cold outside."**

She smiled at him and he returned the smile. That smile that meant that he, Harry James Potter, had won this battle against Ginevra Molly Weasley; maybe not the war but he was getting there. He nodded lightly and repeated one last time, **"Its cold outside…" **They cover the space between them and finally share the long awaited, kiss.

Ginny gave in and Harry took her by the hand. He lead her to the bedroom but before she cross through the door, she said, "Maybe next year we could do 'Let it snow'."

**A/NWell? That do you all think? Please read and review! I really want to know that you all think about this. Enough pleading, I want to wish everybody Feliz Navidad Y on Prospero Ano Nuevo. (Translation Merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year.) And to those who don't celebrate Christmas, I wish you Happy Holidays (Felizes Fiestas!), what ever they may be.Happy reading!**


End file.
